


Save A Horse, Ride A Hunter

by Corbella0417



Series: Destiel Drabble 'Verse [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Just straight up porn, M/M, Wing Kink, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has missed his hunter...he wants to show him how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save A Horse, Ride A Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt for this on Facebook so I gave it a shot.

Dean grunted as Cas shoved him back onto the bed, straddling his hips as the Angel pinned him. "Nice to see you too Cas..." He laughed under the Angel's weight. Cas quickly shut him up as he leaned down and claimed his mouth, tongue licking in as the hunter tried to breath. 

They've been apart for two weeks and Cas has been very impatiently waiting for him. Using his Grace they are stripped naked, flesh on flesh as the Angel grinds down, rubbing them together. Dean bucks into the feeling, head thrown back as he growls out Cas' name. Cas sucks on his neck, teeth nipping as he talks. "Dean...hmm...need you.." 

"Do it Cas..." 

The Angel smiles, kissing his mouth once more before turning around, Dean now looking at his muscled back. Cas moves down his body until he's right over Dean's cock, reaching behind him to prep himself. With his Grace he makes quick work of it, his hole nicely stretched for him.

Dean can't look away as Cas lines up, slowly sinking down onto his cock. Cas doesn't even wait before he starts to ride him. Dean loves this position, the reverse cowgirl. It gives him the chance to watch as he moves in and out of Cas, the Angel's back muscles rolling as he moves, sweat glistening off his skin. His legs are strong, bouncing him up and down as he takes Dean in deep. Cas loves this too, not just because Dean can go so deep, but because he can show off his wings. 

Once he gets into that rhythm his wings come out, stretching wide through the room. As Dean hits his prostate they flare out, fully stretched out as pleasure pulses through him. Dean reaches out, gripping feathers on both wings as Cas speeds up, lifting up before slamming back down again. He cries out as Dean finds the glands at the base of his wings, rubbing them as they slick up from the touch. He comes with a shout as Dean presses down on them, his cock shooting thick ropes of cum as he continues to ride the hunter. Dean comes quickly after, gripping Cas' wings as the Angel's tight heat milks him dry. 

He pulls off carefully, wincing as Dean slides out, a little cum running out of his hole. He doesn't bother cleaning them up as he climbs up to Dean, collapsing next to him as they gasp for air.


End file.
